1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an axle assembly and, more particularly, an axle assembly having a differential with a differential lockout mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Truck differential mechanisms and the like are found in various types of axle assemblies and may come equipped with or without means to bypass or lockout the differential action of the differential. Many trucks in use today are equipped with automatic lockout mechanisms which allows for the transfer of power to one of the wheels when the other is slipping as on an icy pavement. A typical example of a no-slip type of differential is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,593 entitled "Traction Equalizer", patented on July 2, 1968. As before noted, this latter mentioned patented differential contains an automatic differential lockout feature. There are situations when it is desirable to provide the operator of the vehicle with selective lockout means which can be energized by suitable control means provided in the cab.
The typical prior art approach to providing a differential lockout mechanism is to provide an air pneumatic cylinder external of the differential housing to engage and disengage certain operational parts of the differential. These prior art forms of lockout have been generally satisfactory, they are, however, in an exposed position with respect to the differential and axle housing. In such a position, they are not only exposed to the elements but also to flying projectiles that may be encountered on the road.